Karaoke Night
by Hales luvs Nate
Summary: Summary: Double Songfic to NINE DAYS’s Story of a Girl and The Veronica’s Speechless… Nathan and Haley went to a club, and it was karaoke night.


**Summary: Double Songfic to NINE DAYS's **_**Story of a Girl**_** and The Veronica's **_**Speechless**_**… Nathan and Haley went to a club, and it was karaoke night.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Nine Day's Story of a Girl, The Veronica's Speechless, or own One Tree Hill.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Nathan and Haley went to a club, and it happened to be karaoke night…

"Nathan, please do it for me…. Please…please…please…" Haley said giving him the puppy eyes which she knew he couldn't resist.

"Come on Hales you know I can't sing or say no to those eyes," he said and she put out her lip… "ok but it won't be too pretty, and you owe me one…"

Nathan walked up to the stage and told them what song he wanted…

"Now presenting, Nathan Scott!!"

"Yay, go, Nate!!" Haley cheered him on..

"This song is for my wife, Haley!" 

"Aw.." the crowd cheered…

Nathan started to sing…, and Haley started to melt...

"_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles_

Haley immediately smiled after he said those lyrics, and she started to have tears in her eyes... Nathan kept his eyes on her.. and so did she…

_Now how many days in a year  
She woke up with hope  
But she only found tears  
And I can be so insincere  
Making her promises never for real  
As long as she stands there waiting  
Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes  
Now how many days disappear  
When you look in the mirror  
So how do you choose_

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

Nathan started to walk off the stage and sing it directly to Haley...

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
_

She brightly smiled! _  
_

_Now how many lovers would stay  
Just to put up with this shit  
Day after day  
Now how did we wind up this way  
Watching our mouths for the words that we say  
As long as we stand here waiting  
Wearing the clothes or the soles that we choose  
Now how do we get there today  
When we're walkin too far for the price of our shoes_

Your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say

This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles

Guitar solo

Nathan sat beside Haley, wiped her tears, and they sang together the next lyrics...

_Well your clothes never wear as well the next day  
And your hair never falls in quite the same way  
You never seem to run out of things to say_

Nathan went back to him singing…

_This is the story of a girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her_

This is the story of a girl  
Her pretty face she hid from the world  
And while she looks so sad and lonely there  
I absolutely love her

This is the story of a - girl  
Who cried a river and drowned the whole world  
And while she looks so sad in photographs  
I absolutely love her  
When she smiles  
When she smi-iles!"

Haley kissed Nathan with so much passion that they got an applause from the audience.

Haley broke apart laughing and said, "It's my turn." She grabbed a cd she had in her purse, and she went up to the stage. She gave the dj the cd and said what number she wanted.

"Now presenting… Haley James Scott!!"

"Alright Hales!!" Cheered Nathan.

"Now it's my turn to sing for my husband, Nathan Scott." She had her eyes directly at Nathan.

_"Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home_

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

She walked over to Nathan and sang right beside him.

_I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no_

Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you

Nathan leaned back, she sat in his lap.

_You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby_

You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you"

There was a big applause for Haley, and as soon as she was done, Nathan gave her a big passionate kiss, and they got some more applause.

"I love you, Haley James Scott."

"I love you too, Nathan Scott."

"Always..."

"And Forever!" She finished, and they started to kiss again.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------23-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: I know its short, and i tried. I hoped you liked it. I just love Naley song fics, and i know that he isn't the best singer, so i still had him sing for her which made her heart melt, and if my husband sang for me, I would have done the same no matter his voice. Please review... It makes me happy. For my other stories will be updated soon I promise. It is now SUMMER VACATION for me, and I am hella thrilled!!**


End file.
